Huey, Dewey and Louie
Huebert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck, better known as Huey, Dewey and Louie, are Donald Duck's triplet nephews featured in the character's cartoons and comics. Originally introduced in a storyline in the Donald Duck newspaper comic strip, they are the sons of Donald's rarely-seen sister, Della. In animation, the three boys are often seen pulling pranks on their uncle. In comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the young ducks are more well-behaved, often assisting Donald as well as their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in numerous adventures, and they are also members of the scouting organization known as the Junior Woodchucks. In the classic shorts and comics, the trio had no set way to distinguish them apart (to the point that, in the late 1940s and 1950s, the shorts usually had them wearing the same outfits). But in DuckTales, since the show's stories were more complicated than those in the original shorts, it was deemed necessary to distinguish between the three nephews; thus, it was established that Huey is the one who dresses in red, Dewey dresses in blue, and Louie dresses in green. An easy way for one to remember this, as stated by Dave Smith, is that "the brightest hue is red (Huey), the color of water, dew, is blue (Dewey), and that leaves Louie, and leaves are green." Appearances in Disney Afternoon media TV episodes DuckTales *"The Treasure of the Golden Suns" *"Send in the Clones" *"Sphinx for the Memories" *"Where No Duck Has Gone Before" *"Armstrong" *"Magica's Shadow War" *"Master of the Djinni" *"Hotel Strangeduck" *"Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" *"Duckman of Aquatraz" *"The Money Vanishes" *"Sir Gyro de Gearloose" *"Dinosaur Ducks" *"Superdoo!" *"Maid of the Myth" *"Down and Out in Duckburg" *"Much Ado About Scrooge" *"Top Duck" *"Pearl of Wisdom" *"The Curse of Castle McDuck" *"Launchpad's Civil War" *"Sweet Duck of Youth" *"Earth Quack" *"Home Sweet Homer" *"Bermuda Triangle Tangle" *"Micro Ducks from Outer Space" *"Back to the Klondike" *"Horse Scents" *"Scrooge's Pet" *"Catch as Cash Can" *"Merit-Time Adventure" *"The Golden Fleecing" *"Ducks of the West" *"Time Teasers" *"Back Out in the Outback" *"Raiders of the Lost Harp" *"Scroogerello" *"Luck o' the Ducks" *"Duckworth's Revolt" *"Magica's Magic Mirror" *"Take Me Out of the Ballgame" *"Duck to the Future" *"Jungle Duck" *"Duck in the Iron Mask" *"The Uncrashable Hindentanic" *"The Status Seekers" *"Nothing to Fear" *"Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck" *"Once Upon a Dime" *"Spies in Their Eyes" *"All Ducks on Deck" *"Ducky Horror Picture Show" *"Till Nephews Do Us Part" *"Time is Money" *"Super DuckTales" *"The Land of Trala La" *"Allowance Day" *"Bubbeo & Juliet" *"The Good Muddahs" *"Metal Attraction" *"Dough Ray Me" *"Bubba's Big Brainstorm" *"The Big Flub" *"A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" *"Blue Collar Scrooge" *"Beaglemania" *"Yuppy Ducks" *"The Bride Wore Stripes" *"The Unbreakable Bin" *"Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby" *"The Masked Mallard" *"A DuckTales Valentine" *"Ducky Mountain High" *"Attack of the Metal Mites" *"New Gizmo-Kids on the Block" *"Scrooge's Last Adventure" *"The Golden Goose" Quack Pack *"The Really Mighty Ducks" *"Island of the Not-So-Nice" *"Leader of the Quack" *"Pride Goeth Before the Fall Guy" *"Need 4 Speed" *"The Germinator" *"Tasty Paste" *"Phoniest Home Videos" *"Return of the T-Squad" *"Koi Story" *"Ready, Aim... Duck!" *"Pardon My Molecules" *"Unusual Suspects" *"Ducklaration of Independence" *"Can't Take a Yolk" *"Heavy Dental" *"Duck Quake" *"Long Arm of the Claw" *"Shrunken Heroes" *"Snow Place to Hide" *"Huey Duck, P.I." *"Take My Duck, Please" *"Ducks by Nature" *"Recipe for Adventure" *"The Boy Who Cried Ghost" *"I.O.U. a U.F.O." *"Gator Aid" *"None Like it Hot" *"Ducky Dearest" *"Transmission: Impossible" *"Nosy Neighbors" *"Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" *"Cat & Louse" *"Hero Today, Don Tomorrow" *"Feats of Clay" Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Video games * ''DuckTales'' * ''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' * ''DuckTales 2'' * ''DuckTales Remastered'' Theme Parks * ''Hooray for Disney Stars Parade'' Category:DuckTales characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Characters originating from Disney comics Category:Character groups Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Nephews